Memorias del Corazon (Yaoi Original)
by Leyi Uzumaki Yaoi
Summary: Kimura Eita, un simple estudiante de secundaria. Él vive recibiendo cartas de amor y confesiones, piensa que eso lo hacen solo las chicas bobas y jamás las lee, odiando solamente a las mismas. Un día, cuando regresa de la secundaria, se conoce con un extraño chico, que vivirá en su casa, a partir de eso, todo cambiara para Eita, más cuando ese chico, Inoue Kuro, tiene amnesia...


_**Hola, antes que nada, es un fic Yaoi y la trama la invento yo, no pertenecen a ningún Manga/Anime y solo espero que les agrade, puesto que a veces lo original, no llama nunca la atención, bueno casi siempre si y casi siempre no, espero mi fic original, si llame su atención, a mi me gusta lo que escribí, espero a ustedes igual n,n**_

_**Resumen completo: **_

_**Kimura Eita, un simple estudiante de secundaria. Él vive recibiendo cartas de amor y confesiones, piensa que eso lo hacen solo las chicas bobas y jamás las lee, odiando solamente a las mismas. Un dia, cuando regresa de la secundaria, se conoce con un extraño chico, que vivirá en su casa, a partir de eso, todo cambiara para Eita, más cuando ese chico, Inoue Kuro, tiene amnesia, y además, se dará cuenta que las cartas son de los… ¿Chicos?**_

* * *

Un dia nuevo se le fue anunciado, cuando la voz de su madre abrió la puerta corrediza y lo llamo, para desayunar. Dio un bostezo y sus pies tocaron la fría alfombra de su habitación, froto sus ojos como un pequeño niño y se desvaneció en la cama, girando y abrazándose a su almohada.

—¡Eita!—pego un salto y quedo parado en medio de su habitación, por el grito que dio su madre.

— ¡Ya, ya voy mama!—una hermosa y pequeña gata ingreso a su habitación, maulló y froto su cabeza en su pierna. —Buenos días Ai. —un ladrido y un salto de un gran perro blanco lo tiro al suelo. — ¡Kuro, quieto, Kuro!—lamio su cara y le dio permiso para levantarse, meneando su cola y saltando, lo siguió hasta la cocina, junto con la pequeña gata, quien se encontraba en los brazos del llamado Eita. Al llegar y sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, con una sola mirada de reojo de su madre, la dejo en el suelo.

—Se ve delicioso.

—Come antes de que se haga más tarde. Ah falta que te bañes, te cepilles los dientes y le des su leche a Ai, sabes que si no se la das tú, no come. —giro y quedo enfrente de su hijo, sentándose a desayunar junto con él, que solo la escuchaba atentamente, aunque su madre no creía aquello— ¡Y trata de no olvidar tu mochila nuevamente, a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito!—era muy temperamental y se enojaba con facilidad, cosa a la que aun, Eita, no se acostumbraba.

Al terminar el desayuno fue corriendo hacia el baño y se quitó su ropa de dormir, un par de pantalones cortos, que parecían como si se tratase de su ropa interior y, acompañados de una simple remera blanca. Se metió a la bañera, el agua estaba tibia, tal y como le gustaba, se relajó unos instantes y minutos más tarde salió, se vistió con la bata y cogió sus prendas de ropa, para ir directo a su habitación.

Poco tiempo después salió ya cambiado, llevaba un enterito de color negro, con una camisa azul debajo, mientras en un brazo colgaba la chaqueta negra que termino por colocarse, abrocho los botones, y ahora parecía que llevaba un simple pantalón sin los tirantes de arriba. Tanto el enterito, como la camisa, el pantalón y la chaqueta, tenían el escudo de su secundaria, se trataba de una águila dorada que tenía las dos iniciales del establecimiento, separados por un punto, S.A (Secundaria Águila).

Camino hacia el baño y cepillo sus dientes, acto seguido lo hizo hasta la entrada de la casa y se colocó sus zapatos, saltando por el susto que su madre acostumbraba a darle.

—Ten tu mochila y antes de irte dale su leche a Ai—la aludida gata volvió a frotar su cabecita en la pierna de Eita, quien le sonrió alzándola, para ir directo hacia la cocina. Una vez que le sirvió su leche se despidió de ella, acariciando su pequeña cabeza y luego Kuro se despidió de él, lamiendo un lado de su cara. — ¡Adiós mama!—cerro la puerta, monto a su bicicleta y se dirigió a la secundaria.

Su nombre completo es Kimura Eita, cabello negro, corto y de ojos verdes, tiene 17 años y va al último año de secundaria. Es hijo de un doctor, el doctor Kimura, Kimura Taiga y de una ex enfermera llamada Natsuki, Aoyama Natsuki, actualmente ama de casa. También tiene un hermano mayor, de 20 años, Kimura Hiromu, ojos negros y cabello castaño como su padre. También tiene dos amigos, que son lo bastantes extraños, para él, pero esas cualidades logran que sean amigos del solitario Eita. Ellos son Shiraoka Kaoru, 18 años, quien repitió el último año y Kato Riki, 16 años va al anteúltimo año y varias veces se convierte en su enemigo, por razones que Eita, desconoce totalmente.

Pedaleo unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta encontrarse en la ciudad, ya que vivía un tanto lejos de la misma. Doblo a la derecha y en dos calles más, ya se encontraba frente al gran edificio. Dejo su bicicleta en el estacionamiento, se colgó la mochila al hombro y camino hasta uno de sus amigos.

— ¡Eita!—se acercó corriendo hasta el, muy sonriente.

—Ah… Kaoru. —Se saludaron e ingresaron dentro, dirigiéndose a sus casilleros, que estaban uno al lado del otro. — ¿Dónde está Riki?—miro para todos los lados, buscándolo, pero él no estaba.

—Bueno el.

—Lo sé. Siempre es así, jamás terminare de entenderle.

Fueron hasta el aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Todos hablaban entre sí, alguno que otro, tenía su silla dada vuelta, para hablar con su compañero de atrás u otros, simplemente estaban parados al lado del pupitre de sus compañeros y Kaoru, el amigo de Eita, era uno de esos, pero no precisamente, hablaba con él, quien estaba sentado en su lugar, de lo más aburrido, mientras escuchaba las charlas a su alrededor.

—Sí, sucedió hace una semana, por eso mismo hoy no vendrá a clases. —comento una chica a otra.

— ¿Fue tan feo como dicen?—a esa chica se acercó otra y se sumó a la conversación.

—Hubo un temblor y sus padres fallecieron, tiene una pequeña hermana menor que aún no se despierta, pero dicen que esta fuera de peligro.

— ¿Y el, como se encuentra?

—Está internado, pero consiente, aunque dicen que sufre pérdida de memoria y hasta que no la recupere, no empezara las clases.

Dejo de escucharlas, no tenía interés en esas chicas, de hecho odiaba a las chicas, porque las mismas, lo acosaban todo el tiempo, inundando su casillero de cartas, que el suponía que eran de amor o confesiones, y suponía bien, aunque jamás las leía y veía sus nombres, pero creo que si alguna vez, lo hubiese hecho, se llevaría más de una sorpresa y entendería a sus dos amigos.

El profesor ingreso al aula, todos se pusieron rígidos y volvieron a sus lugares. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, se quitó sus lentes y se puso en medio de la pizarra, aclaro su garganta.

— ¡Bueno, como saben, algunos, hoy tendríamos un nuevo compañero, pero surgió cierto incidente, donde el mismo, se vio involucrado y por el momento, no será presentado y visto por aquí!—hablo firme, mientras juntaba sus manos.

— ¿¡Fue por el temblor!?—pregunto la chica, que hace momentos se lo contaba a otra dos, eso noto Eita y por alguna razón, se interesó en prestar atención a la respuesta de su profesor. — ¿Cierto profesor Sasaki?

— ¡Si señorita Oka!—separo sus manos—Como pensé, los rumores corrieron rápido, no me sorprende que ya sepan su nombre. —pensó.

— ¡Inoue Kuro, así se llama!

— ¿Eh…?—oír el nombre de su perro, le hizo prestar más atención a la conversación, que su profesor tenía con sus compañeros, y más, cuando fue su amigo, Kaoru, quien hablo.

—Como pensé—se dijo el profesor Sasaki y volvió a su lugar, se puso sus lentes de nuevo. — ¡Si, pero por el momento olvidaremos ese asunto, después de todo, muy pronto le daremos la bienvenida al señor Inoue!

Inicio la primera hora, les tocaba literatura, algo que se le daba bien a Eita, y más cuando tenía que pasar al frente y leer unas unos cuantos párrafos, de un viejo libro de aventuras que tenía el profesor, que por cierto, se llamaba Sasaki Daichi, pero la mayoría lo llamaban por su apellido, Sasaki o Sasaki-Sama. Dio un campanazo, todos se levantaron y salieron, algunos al patio, otros iban a la azotea, otros cuidaban de las águilas, ya que a los alumnos de tercer año, al inicio de las clases, les daban a cuidar una.

—Seguro está cuidando la suya ahora mismo.

—Es lo más probable. —miro de nuevo hacia ambos lados y no había rastros de Riki.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del patio, pero casualmente allí no había más nadie que ellos dos.

—Esta es mi oportunidad, Eita no sabe que Riki de nuevo es su enemigo, así que lograre lanzarme a él, aunque luego muera. —dramatizo, arrimándose más y más, hasta pegarse, pero Eita estaba en las nubes y que no lo notase, le hizo exaltarse. Se calmó y acerco su cara a la de su amigo, preparando sus labios, para claramente besarlo. —era muy obvio.

— ¡Tu, al fin te encuentro, como te atreves a sentarte en mi lugar!—Kaoru cayo por el susto y lloriqueaba, de lo más avergonzado—Espero no se haya dado cuenta, de que quería besarlo, por seguro no seremos más amigos. —estaba deprimido y más aún, cuando Eita, ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Ah Riki. Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas—cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos.

— ¿¡Como que "Ah Riki"!?—lo tiro de brazo, a Eita le apareció una gotita en la cabeza, pero sus brazos permanecían como antes. Por un lado Kaoru estaba sentando en el suelo, llorando exageradamente y Riki, parecía un tonto, queriendo o fingiendo que tiraba del brazo de Eita. Así era todos los días, desde jardín de infantes, donde Eita, los conoció.

No era tonto y tampoco un ignorante, pero desde que se hizo amigos de esos extraños chicos, nunca se dio cuenta, que estos, estaban enamorados de él. Riki se enemistaba por su cuenta, con él, por culpa de Kaoru, que necesitaba sacar piedras del camino y siempre le mentía, diciéndole que Eita, solo le quería a él, y eso se lo decía todos los días, antes de ir a la secundaria, cuando pasaba por su casa.

**Horas antes**

_Su hermana mayor, con quien vivía, siempre le despertaba a los gritos y este caía de su cama, al suelo, antes de ir a trabajar. Se bañaba rápidamente y se vestía con el uniforme, desarreglado como siempre. Desayunaba junto con su hermana, que era algo bestia a la hora de comer, ahogándose más de una vez. Cuando terminaban se despedían y cada uno tomaba su camina._

— _¡Trata de no molestar a Riki, entendido!_

— _¡Sí!—se saludaron a lo lejos, una última vez con la mano. —Hora de la acción. —corrió hasta doblar en la esquina, caminar una calle, para encontrarse en la residencia Kato._

— _¡Ya, ya, ya… no tires Aikoooo…!—era la hermana menor de Riki, de 4 años y tenía la costumbre de tirarle de sus cabellos, nunca se la desprendía, hasta que llegara a la salida de su casa._

—_Ven Aiko-Chan, tu hermano debe irse, pero ya volverá._

_Cuando su madre se la llevo dentro, se podría escuchar como la niña lloraba, pero Riki lo arreglaría después. —Kaoru… ¡¿Dónde está Eita?!—sus ojos eran dos corazones, mientras Kaoru, fruncía en entrecejo. Lo sujeto de la camisa, para calmarlo un poco, dándole un golpe, que enojo al menor._

— _¡Eita no tiene por qué venir, cuando basto yo para el!—dijo orgullo y sonriendo de medio lado._

— _¿C-Como…?_

—_Si… ya no te necesita, estorbas en nuestro camino del amor. —Giro—Ya ríndete enano. —literalmente diría, ya que Riki era el más bajo de su clase y el más bajo de sus amigos._

— _¡Vuelve aquí y explícame, se supone que somos amigos!—corrió hasta el, hecho un demonio y se le puso delante._

—_Es verdad, pero cuando se trata de conquistarlo, eso no importa, ya déjanos en paz, tenemos que construir nuestra vida amorosa._

**Horas después**

Luego Riki decidió hacer nuevamente su enemigo a Eita, era extraño, pero formaba partes de sus planes, en donde según él, Eita le pediría de rodillas que volvieran a hacer amigos, porque no podía vivir sin el amor de su vida, bueno, eso pensaba siempre, que diría, pero jamás pasaba así. Eita era un chico muy tranquilo, y solo observaba como sus amigos, en ese momento, peleaban entre sí.

—Anden, ya iniciara la siguiente hora. —Se levantó, ambos pararon de dar golpes y lo vieron irse, como si nada, corriendo detrás de él. — ¡Riki, Kaoru!—los llamo.

—Viste dijo mi nombre primero. —le saco la lengua a Kaoru.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡Ha!—acelero el paso y quedo al lado de Eita, quien iba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. —Por allí esta su clase.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, porque tienen que irse juntos!—escandalizo solo en medio del pasillo y se fue hecho un demonio a su clase, donde todos sus compañeros, tenían una gotita en su cabeza, después de todo, así era su extraño compañero.

Al llegar la hora de salida, Eita fue hasta su casillero y al abrir el mismo, miles, un mar, para exagerar, de cartas, salieron del mismo, sin que lo notaran, los chicos, si los mismos chicos estaban atentos para que Eita leyeran, sus confesiones y cartas de amor, pero el en cambio, estrujo una por una, haciendo un gran bollo, ante la vista de esos chicos y de sus amigos.

—Como las odio, chicas bobas. —una venita en su cabeza apareció.

—Se acabó el pacifico Eita. —menciono Kaoru, por lo bajo a Riki.

—Si… Pero aunque no quiera decirlo, lo tonto de él, apareció.

Camino hasta el tacho de basura y las tiro, todas, mientras los chicos, varios de ellos sus compañeros, se deprimían.

—Irán hoy a casa.

—Sí. —respondieron sus amigos.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Nos vemos, adiós!—monto a su bicicleta.

—Adiós. —dijeron al unísono ambos chicos y cuando lo vieron alejarse, empezaron a pelearse entre sí.

De nuevo el mismo camino, pero tenía esa misma sensación de como si retrocediera, cada vez que volvía, lo que le hacía ir en sentido contrario. Pedaleo de nuevo esos kilómetros, pero paro en seco, cuando una ambulancia se encontraba frente a su casa. Tiro su bicicleta aun lado, corrió hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, arrojo la mochila y corrió directamente al salón.

— ¡Mama, Papa!—sus ojos se posaron en el extraño chico. Miro cada detalle, sus lentes, ocultando a duras penas sus intensos ojos azules, siguió su cabeza, que estaba vendada, pero las vendas no eran capaces de ocultar del todo su corto y alborotado cabello negro.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Eita. Qué bueno que llegaste. —su padre apareció con una sonrisa, junto con su madre.

—Supongo que la ambulancia es por ese chico. —dijo más tranquilo, en el marco de la puerta.

—Supones bien. Te presentamos a Inoue Kuro, el vivirá con nosotros un tiempo.

—Hola… Inoue Kuro, mi nombre es Inoue Kuro... —dijo el chico y ambos se quedaron mirando.

* * *

_**Llamo a su atención, les llamo XD bueno eso fue todo y espero que califique para crear con manga Yaoi, algún día con el O-O espero, sino, no se que haré. Mata Ne **_

_**29/05/14**_


End file.
